Love story
by Charlotte2809
Summary: mixed story characters from hannah montana and made up characters
1. Chapter 1

_re-post!!! this story was originally about Miley Cyrus, Nick Jonas,....But i didn't realize you couldn't have stories about real people so i am changing a lot of things to make sure i can keep this story!! this story is now about Miley Steward and Nick Jones (Nick Jones from the Jones Brothers), Emily Steward, Joe, Jones, Ashley Steward, Kevin Jones, Demi Musso, Oliver Musso, Selena Monez, Vanessa Montez, Zac Bolton and Cody Ryan  
_

Cody: hey Nick, did you see the 3 new kids from Tennessee?

Nick: no, why?

Cody: they are hot!!!

Nick: whatever, I got to go to drama class

Cody: oh right me to

(in drama class)

Teacher: please welcome 3 new kids from Tennessee: Miley, Emily and Ashely Steward

Nick: (thinks: wow Miley is pretty!)

Joe: (thinks: wow Emily is hot!)

Teacher: Miley, you can sit next to Nick and Emily you can sit next to Joe. Nick, Joe raise your

hand please? Ashley, you can sit with Vanessa over there.

(with Nick and Miley)

Nick: hi, i'm Nick Jonas

Miley: (smiles) I know, i'm Miley Steward but you can call me Miles or Smiley or something

Nick: (smiles) ok

(with Joe and Emily)

Joe: hi, i'm Joe Jonas

Emily: I know the hottest guy in the world, oh did I said that aloud?

Joe: (laughs) yeah

Emily: (blushes) i'm Emily Steward

Teacher: ok class we are gonna practice for the drama audition in couples. The couples are:

Ashley Steward and Kevin Jones, who's apparently not here is today, Vanessa Montez

and Zac Bolton, Selena Montez and Oliver Musso, Emily Steward and Joe Jones,

Miley Steward and Nick Jones, Demi Musso and Cody Ryan,....so find your partners,

come get the script and start practice it. Because next week you gotta perform for the class

----------------------------------------------BELL RINGS--------------------------------------------------------

Teacher: alright see you tomorrow

(with Nick)

Nick: hey Smiley, do you want to practice the script at my house tonight?

Miley: sure, I will be there at 4, ok?

Nick: ok here's my address

Miley: it's right next to mine!

Nick: oh cool, see you later

Miley: later

(with Joe)

Emily: hey Joe, wanna practice at my house later?

Joe: sure just give me your address and I will be there at 4 ok?

Emily: alright here's my adres

Joe: it's right next to mine

Emily: cool I guess see ya

Joe: bye

(with Selena and Demi)

Selena: I can't believe I have to work with Oliver!! he's so ugly and stupid and a nerd! (lying)

Demi: (nows she's lying) you like him, don't you?

Selena: (lying) NO!!

Demi: yes! O my god, you like my ugly cousin!!

Selena: maybe I do but please don't tell Nick!!

Demi: alright I won't.


	2. Chapter 2

(with Zac)

Zac: hey Kevin, where were you in drama class today?

Kevin: I overslept sorry

Zac: it's ok, so how is everything with you and V?

Kevin: great, we're gonna make-out in lunch

Zac: (jealous) why did you tell me that?

Kevin: cheesh sorry just kidding! Who I got as drama partner?

Zac: oh some new kid named Ashley Steward

Kevin: oh and you?

Zac: (quiet) V...

Kevin: what?

Zac: I said I got Vanessa

Kevin: (jealous) what?!?!

---------------------------------------bump------------------------------------------------------

Joe: i'm so sorry

Oliver: it's ok

Joe: hey aren't you Demi's cousin?

Oliver: yeah why?

Joe: nothing I just wondering why aren't you talking to eachother?

Oliver: she made me look bad for whole the school!!

Joe: i'm sorry about that

Oliver: yeah

Joe: I thought she was different!! i'm gonna break-up with her!

Oliver: you really don't have to do that you know?

Joe: I can't date somebody who's so not nice to somebody who's very nice!

Oliver: ok???

Joe: hey do you like Barney to?

Oliver: yeah totally he's a my hero!!

Joe: (excited) the mine to!!

Oliver: cool so do you want to hang out later?

Joe: yes and do you want to be my best friend?

Oliver: sure see ya later

Joe: alright bye

(at lunch)

Ashley: hey V, can I sit here?

Vanessa: sure

Ashley: can you show me the school?

Vanessa: (smiles) sure

(later)

Ashley: (laughs v told a joke) your funny!

Vanessa: (smiles) thank your a lot different than all the people of school, I like you!

Ashley: thanks

Vanessa: since your my new best friend I am gonna show you my boyfriend

Ashley: cool

Vanessa: Kevin, can you come here for a sec?

Kevin: hey babe (kisses v)

Vanessa: hey baby! This is Ashley my new best friend and your drama partner by the way!

Kevin: How ya right! Nice to meet you and can you see me at the park for are project? At 4 o'clock?

Ashley: sure I guess (jealous of Kevin and V)

Vanessa: alright see you guys later

K+A: later


	3. Chapter 3

(at 4 o'clock with niley)

Miley: hey Nick

Nick: hey Smiley

Miley: so we have to pick a song to sing so do you have any ideas?

Nick: eum what about If I didn't have you?

Miley: nah

Nick: eum No air?

Miley: I love that song!!

Nick: ok then let's practice it

(with kashley)

Ashley: hey

Kevin: hi Ashley

Ashley: so how's everything with you and V?

Kevin; good I guess and you, do you have a boyfriend?

Ashley: no, but someone did ask me out?

Kevin: (jealous) really, who?

(next day)

Kevin: why did you asked Ashely out on a date? (angry and jealous)

Zac: Kevin, calm down! Why are you so jealous? You got Vanessa

Kevin: i'm not jealous!

Zac: yes you are!

Kevin: no i'm not!

Zac: fine your not!

Kevin: now let's go to class!

(later with Demi and Selena)

Demi: Lena, I got a problem!

Selena: what is it?

Demi: I think I maybe like Cody more as a friend

Selena: what?! What about Joe?

Demi: I really don't now, but last night I was over at Cody's and he's so hot and cute and...

Selena: wow your so in to Cody

Demi: I know, but I don't now what to do with Joe

Selena: I think its best if you break up with him

(at luch)

Miley: Emily, where do we sit?

Emily: we can't sit with Ash cause she will probably kill us so what about Mitchel, he's really nice!

I 've met him a couple hours ago

Miley: ok

Emily: hey Oliver, this is my sister Miley

Oliver: hi Miley, nice to meet you

Miley: nice to meet you to

Emily: do you mind if we sit with you?

Oliver: no, not at all, I will introduce you to my friends, this is Zac, Kevin,....

Emily: hey Olli, who's that girl over there with Joe?

Oliver: oh that's my stupid mean cousin

Miley: what did she do to you?

Oliver: she's popular and made everyone think i'm a nerd and loser,

Emily: ow sorry

Miley: hey Zac didn't you ask are sister out?

Zac: yeah

Kevin: (jealous)

_why is Kevin so jealous? Mmh maybe he likes Ashley? We will see please review!!!_


	4. Chapter 4

( a couple days later at lunch)

Joe: (bored) guys, can we do something?

Nick: what do you want to do?

Joe: talk about Barney!! (excited)

Everyone:NO!!!

Joe: fine, then I will sit with my new best friend and talk about Barney!

Demi: who's your new best friend?

Joe: Oliver Musso

Demi: my cousin!!!! (angry)

Joe: yes he's really nice and likes Barney to!!

Demi: but he's a nerd

Joe: he's not!!

Demi: yes he is!!

Joe: whatever, i'm gonna sit with him and his friends

Everyone: whatever

Selena: so Nick how was practice with ugly betty!

Nick: (confused) who's ugly betty?

Selena: Miley duh!!

Nick: (confused) why are you calling her ugly betty?

Selena: because she's ugly, stupid and a slut!

Nick: (angry) she's not! She's really nice!!

Selena: are you defending her against me?!?!

Nick: (calms down) oh euh no, of course not, you where right, she's ugly, stupid and a slut!(lying)

Miley: (hears everything and runs away crying)

Nick: (sees Miley and looks down)

(with Miley)

Emily: Miley! Wait!

Miley: (crying) What?

Emily: (hugs her) don't cry because of a stupid popular guy! He's a jerk!!

Joe: Miley, are you ok? I'm so sorry for my stupid brother!

Miley: (stops crying) i'm fine, thanks

Emily: that was really sweet of you to come check on her but aren't you one of the popular guys of

school? So why are you being nice to us?

Joe: i'm sick of being popular! Nobody is nice to me especially Nick! So I met Mitchel yesterday,

we're bought a Barneyfan and I really like him, he's so nice and friendly. So I want to be nice

like him and not a robot of Nick!

Emily: your a barneyfan?

Joe: yeah

Emily and Miley: (laughs)

Joe: it's not funny

Emily and Miley: sorry

Miley: (hugs Joe) thanks for being so nice!

Emily: yeah your a really nice guy but because of other reasons then your popular friends think,

Joe: (smiles and blushes)

Oliver: hey everyone! Everything ok?

Emily: yeah

Joe: anyway I gotta go break up with my girlfriend, see you guys later

Emily, Miley and Oliver: later

Miley: hey Olli, tomorrow is Emily and mine birthdayparty would you like to come with some

friends at 6 o'clock are house? (pm)

Oliver: I loved to

Emily: alright see ya

_who's Joe's girlfriend??review and you will find out later _


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys i was bored so i am gonna post another chapter hope you like it! And please review!!_

Joe: hey, can i talk to you?

Demi: yeah sure go ahead

______________________________bell rings________________________________________

Demi: sorry, gotta go to class talk to you later bye (kisses him)

Joe: bye

(in class)

Teacher: ok class tomorrow is the audition everyone have to join it so let's practice

(everyone starts singing: JEMILY: EVERYDAY

NILEY: NO AIR

CEMI: THIS IS ME/ I GOTTA FIND YOU

KASHLEY: HATE THAT I LOVE YOU

ZANESSA: RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW

SOLIVER: IF I DIDN'T HAVE YOU _(sorry bad name but i couldn't think of something else please help me to find a name)_

________________________________bell rings_____________________________________

Teacher: ok class come get the script and learn the lines against tomorrow!

Miley: great, now I got to practice with Nick tonight!

Emily: oh sorry sis

Oliverl: hey don't let him ruin it ok?

Miley: alright thanks oOlli (hugs him)à

Oliver: (smiles) your welcome

Emily: Miles, why don't you ask Nick to come over to our place, I will ask Joe so you 2 won't be

alone so he won't call you a slut ok

Miley: yeah thanks for remind me!

Emily: sorry

Miley: but will you ask him please?

Emily: come on Miles, don't be afraid of him

Miley: I am not afraid of him i'm just....nevermind I will ask him

Emily: thats what I am talking about!! I will ask Joe!

(with Miley)

Nick: hey Smiley

Miley: don't call me Smiley, only my friends can call me that!

Nick: (hurt) but I am one of your friends

Miley: yeah before you called me a slut for the whole school!! anyway be at my house at 4

Nick: alright

(with Emily)

Emily: Joe! Wait up!

Joe: oh hey Em

Emily: hey, can you come to my house for practice say around 4 because Nick is coming over

Joe: ok see ya then

Emily: bye

Joe: (walks away)

Miley: Emily!

Emily: Smiley, what's wrong? (worried)

Miley: (out of breath) in....the....script....kiss

Emily: calm down I can't understand you

Miley: we have to kiss are partner in the script

Emily: omg!

Miley: I know! I'm gonna talk to the teacher because I don't want to kiss a jerk like Nick!! are you

coming with me?

Emily: sure let's go

(with the teacher)

Miley: Mrs. Peeters, why do we have to kiss are partner in the script? _(name teacher made up)_

Teacher: because it's a love story!

Miley: but can I switch partners then?

Teacher: i'm sorry Miley, everyone already has a partner and we have no time to switch i'm sorry

Miley: please, Mrs. Peeters??

Teacher: i'm sorry Miley

(with Nick and Cody)

Cody: hey Nick did you read the script?

Nick: no why?

Cody: because it's a love story and you have to kiss your partner at the end

Nick: (thinks: yes) iew no (lying)

Cody: your lying! You like her!

Nick: (lying) no I don't!

Cody: yes you do

Nick: fine I like her

Cody: then why did you call her a slut for Selena?

Nick: because Selena hates Miley

Cody: but you like Miley so why don't you break up with Selena?

Nick: because I can't choose between them

Cody: well you better figure it out soon

Nick: I know

Cody: good

Nick: hey hows everything with you and Demi?

Cody: what do you mean with me and Demi?

Nick: did you see the look on your face when she comes by, you so like her!

Cody: yeah but she's with Joe (looks down)

Nick: maybe she likes you to?

Cody: (sad) yeah maybe)

(with Ashley)

Zac: hey Ashley, would you like to go out with me tonight?

Ashley: sure

Zac: I will pick you up at 8 ok

Ashley: ok see ya then

Zac: bye

Kevin: hey Ash, practice at my house today?

Ashley: sure but before 8 because I have a date with Zac

Kevin: (jealous) ok will you be there at 4?

Ashley: sure bye

Kevin: bye

(with Vanessa)

Kevin: hey baby (kisses her) can we go on a date tonight?

Vanessa: sure

Kevin: cool I will pick you up at 8 ok?

Vanessa: alright (kisses him) bye

(with Zac)

Kevin: hey Zac wait up!

Zac: oh hi Kev what's up?

Kevin: nothing, Ash told me you got a date with her tonight

Zac: yeah what about it?

Kevin: what are you gonna do?

Zac: dinner and movie why?

Kevin: really? V and me to! Why don't we do a double date?

Zac: sure see you at 8 at Diners

_so Demi is Joe's girlfriend, big shock right? What will happened at the date? And with practice with Jemily and Niley and what about the rest? You will see If you review and please tell other niley fans to read this story!! xxxoooxx Charlotte_


	6. Chapter 6

(at 4 at Miley's and Emily's house)

Miley and Emily: hey Joe (hugs him and ignores Nick)

Joe: hey Smiles, hey Em

Nick: (jealous) what about me?

Miley: (ignores him again) come on we have got a lot of work to do!

(they start practice)

Joe Miley is amazing!

Emily: yeah I know

Miley: thank you guys (hugs them)

Nick: hey what about me?

Emily: eum (looks at Miley) you were ok????

Nick: why are you like that to me?

Emily: you said slut to my sister what do you expect?

Nick: what do you want me to do, I can't go against my girlfriend?!

Everyone: whatever

Nick: (thinks: i'm so stupid! I like Miley but because of Selena I said to the whole school that

Miley is a slut! I have to fix this!) Look Miley can we be friends again? I sait that your a

slut because Selena asked me to! I didn't mean it! I'm really sorry! Please forgive me?

Miley: alright but don't ever call me a slut again!

Nick: thank you so much Smiley! (hugs her happy)

Miley: now can you do something for me?

Nick: anything

Miley: can you stop being mean to Joe?

Nick: I'm not mean to Joe!

Emily: yes you are

Nick: ok sorry bro! (hugs him)

Joe: it's cool I guess

Emily: alright now get back to practice!

Everyone except Emily: ok ok ok

(after practice)

Joe: so what do we do now?

Emily: swimming? (excited)

Joe: cool I will go get my short

Nick: wait man I will go with you

(a couple minutes later)

Nick and Joe: (sees the girls in bikini and there mouths drops)

Miley: can you close your mouths please its chilly enough outside

Nick and Joe: sorry (thinks: so hot girls)

Emily: come one let's go swimming

(after swimming)

Miley: Nick!! Stop!! (laughing)

Nick: (laughs) No!

(Miley trips and falls with Nick on top of her)

Nick: hi

Miley: hi

Nick: (leans in)

Miley: (leans in)

Emily: everything alright?

Nick: eum (blushes) I better get of you right?

Miley: (blushes to) right!

Joe: that was akward!!

Emily: (laughs) so did you break up with Demi?

Joe: no I haven't talk to her jet

Emily: (looks down) oh

Joe: so....

Emily:so....

Joe: akward...

Emily: (laughs)

Joe: what are you doing tomorrow?

Emily: oh ya right tomorrow it's our birthdayparty would you like to come?

Joe: yeah I loved to

Emily: (smiles)

_sorry for the bad language_

_the next chapter it's the date of kevin and vanessa and zac and ashley couples are gonna follow..._


	7. Chapter 7

(with zashley)

Zac: hey Ash, you look beautiful, your ready?

Ashley: thanks Zac, let's go

(at Diners)

Ashley: hey Kevin, hey Vanessa

Vanessa: hey

Kevin: come on let's go inside

(inside)

Kevin: (staring at Ashley)

Vanessa: (staring at Zac)

Zac: guys, your ok?

Kevin: yes why?

Ashley: because you 2 are staring at us

Vanessa and Kevin: (blushes + looks at each other)

Vanessa: hey baby can I talk to you outside?

Kevin: sure

(outside)

Vanessa: you like Ash don't you?

Kevin: eum yeah and you like Zac don't you?

Vanessa: yeah so I think it's best if we break up

Kevin: yeah but we're still best friends right?

Vanessa: (smiles) forever and always

(back inside)

Kevin: alright I have something to say

Zac: what is it?

Kevin: well we just broke up because we like someone else

Ashley: who?

Vanessa: I like Zac

Kevin: and I like you Ash

Zac: I like you to V

Vanessa: really?

Zac: really (smiles and kisses her)

Ashley: (looks at Kevin)

Vanessa: (whispers to Ashley) just kiss him I know you want to

Ashley: (kisses him)

Kevin: (smiles)

(next day)

Nick: hey V, did you see Selena?

Vanessa: yeah in the west hall

Nick: thanks

Nick: Selena, we need to.................................

_oh 2 new couples how cute, but why did Nick stop talking? Next chapter new couples..._


	8. Chapter 8

(next day)

Nick: hey V, did you see Selena?

Vanessa: yeah in the west hall i think

Nick: thanks

(in the west hall)

Nick: Selena, we need to.....

(he sees Selena kissing Oliver)

Selena: (pulls away) i can explain

Nick: (angry) i'm listening

Selena: we like eachother, so i think it's best if we break up and you get Miley as your girlfriend and

we stay friends...

Nick: wait wait who said i like Miley?

Selena: oh come on Nick, its obvious!!

Nick:: ok continue

Selena: you and Olli become friends to and me and Miley to, so still best friends?

Nick: ok (smiles and hugs her) bye

(with Joe)

Joe: hey Demi, can we talk?

Demi: yeah sure

Joe: i think its best...

________________________bell rings__________________________________

Demi: sorry i gotta go to class bye (kisses him)

(in class)

Teacher: ok class, now its time for the audition! Let's start with Nick and Miley

(niley starts playing)

Miley: is there something wrong?

Nick: no your just so beautiful

Miley: (blushes) thanks

Nick: can is ask you something?

Miley: sure

Nick: do you mind if i kiss you?

Miley: (smiles)

Nick: (leans in)

Miley: (leans in)

Nick: (kisses her)

Teacher: that was beautiful!! good job!!

????: (rolls her eyes)

Miley and Nick: (smiles)

Teacher: so now Joe and Emily the kiss-scene to

Demi: what?! Thats not in the script!!

Teacher: yes Demi everyone has to kiss their partners in the script

Demi: fine

(the start playing and the kiss)

(after the audition)

Selena: hey Miley

Miley: euh hi Selena

Selena: i know we're not exactly friends but i really want us to be friends and now that i'm dating

Oliver

Miley: you're dating Oliver!?! what about Nick?

Selena: we broke up, so what do you say?

Miley: i loved to be friends!

Selena: thank you so much!! (hugs her)

Miley: are you coming to my birthday party tonight?

Selena: (excited) I loved to and are you coming to my sleepover saturday?

Miley: sure but can Emily come to?

Selena: of course! See ya tonight

Miley: alright bye

(after school)

Miley: hey Em?

Emily: yeah?

Miley: Selena want us to be friends and she invited us to her sleepover saturday!

Emily: OMG!!!

Miley: that's not the best part, she's dating Oliver!

Emily: no way!! what about Nick?

Miley: (happy) they broke up!!!

Emily: OMG that's awesome!!

Miley: yeah I know!!

Ashley: hi

Emily and Miley: why are you talking to us?

Ashley: because I want to apologizes

Emily: so now you care!

Ashley: (starts crying) I know i'm a really bad sister but I just want to fix it!

Miley: such... Ash, it's ok don't cry!

Emily: yeah we will forgive you

Ashley: thank you so much (hugs them) and Happy Birthday!!

Miley and Emily: thanks

Ashley: here your present and I will see you at the party????

Miley: ok see you then

Ashley: wait can I bring my boyfriend?

Emily: Boyfriend?

Ashley: Kevin Jones

Miley: OMG thats awesome sis! Congrats

Ashley: yeah I know I will see ya tonight (hugs them)

Miley and Emily: Later

(with jemi)

Demi: hey Joe, can I talk to you?

Joe: yeah

Demi: I want to break up

Joe: (happy) really?

Demi: yeah because I like someone else

Joe: who?

Demi: Cody ryan

Joe: ok but still best friends?

Demi: yep forever and always (smiles)

Joe: (smiles and hugs her) bye

_hope you liked it!! review_


	9. Chapter 9

(at the birthday party)

Joe: hey Mr, President, did you ask Miley to be your girlfriend yet?

Nick: no, you Emily?

Joe: (looks down) no

Kevin: hey bros!

Nick and Joe: hey Kev

Kevin: did you meet my new girlfriend?

Nick: no, nice to meet you

Joe: hey didn't you live here?

Ashley: yes, i'm the older sister of Miley and Emily, is it that what you mean?

Joe: (laughs) sorry

Kevin: alright time for us to go enjoy the party

Nick: where are you going?

Kevin: out with my new girlfriend

Joe: all right bye

Ashley: bye nice to meet you

Nick: you to bye

(a few minutes later)

Miley: hey guys

Joe: hey Smiles, Happy Birthday!!

Miley: thanks Joey (hugs him)

Joe: i'm gonna leave you lovebirds alone

Nick: JOE!!! (blushes)

Miley: (blushes to)

Joe: (leaves)

Nick: Happy Birthday Smiley, here's you present

Miley: (smiles) thank you

(Miley gets a silver necklace with Miley on it and with 10 diamonds)

Miley: omg! Thank you so much!! (hugs him) you didn't have to buy me such a expensive girf!

Nick: anything for someone so beautiful as you!

Miley: (blushes and smiles)

Nick: (leans in)

Miley: (leans in)

Nick: (kisses her with a lot of passion)

Miley: (kisses back)

Nick: (pulls away and smiles) would you like to be my girlfriend?

Miley: I loved to (smiles and kisses him)

Nick: (deepens it)

Miley: (pulls away and smiles)

Nick: Happy Birthday!!

(with Jemily)

Joe: hey Em, Happy Birthday, here is your present! (gives it to her)

Emily: (takes it and smiles) thanks

(Emily gets the seem silver necklace as Miley but with Emily on it)

Emily: thank you so much! (hugs him tight)

Joe: Nick got the seem for Miley with Miley on it. But it was mine idea!

Emily: (laughs) thank you, its the best present ever!

Joe: a beautiful present for a beautiful girl

Emily: (blushes) so did you broke up with Demi?

Joe: no she broke up with me

Emily: (happy but doesn't show it) why?

Joe: she likes Cody

Emily: really?

Joe: yeah but I like someone else

Emily: really? Who?

Joe: you (kisses her)

Emily: (kisses back)

Joe:: (pulls away) wow

Emily: (smiles)

Joe: will you be my girlfriend?

Emily: I loved to (kisses him)

Joe: (deepens it)

Emily: (turns in make-out session)

Demi: hey Em Happy Birthday hi Joe (hugs them)

Joe and Emily: hi

Demi: so Em, did you meet my new boyfriend Cody?

Emily and Joe: hi Cody

Cody: hey

Joe: (whispering to Emily akward)

Emily: (laughs)

Demi: (starts making out with Codyà

Joe: ok thats our sign to leave come on Em bye Demi bye Cody

Demi and Cody: (between kissing: bye)

(1 hour later)

Joe: this is akward! Everyone is making out!

Nick: yeah

Miley: can you to shut up!

Nick: why?

Miley: (starts making out with Nick)

Joe: now i'm all alone

Emily: hello?

Joe: oh sorry i'm not alone i'm with you

Emily: (smiles and does the puppy face)

Joe: you know I can't resist that don't you?

Emily: (nods)

Joe: (starts making out with her)

_boring chapter I know_


	10. Chapter 10

( the next day on the message board)

1, Arnold & Mimmie = Nick Jones & Miley Steward

2, Eric & Stephanie = Joe Jones & Emily Steward

3, Jack & Amanda = Zac Bolton & Vanessa Montez

4, Paul & Sophie = Oliver Musso & Selena Montez

5, Jerry & Lynn = Kevin Jones & Ashley Steward

6, David & Angela = Cody Ryan & Demi Musso

Miley: OMG!!! I won!!

Emily: congrats sis!! (hugs her)

Miley: you to!!

Nick: (wraps his arms around miley's wrist) good job baby (kisses her)

Miley: (turns around and deepens it)

Nick: (turns in make-out session)

Emily: guys, not in school, everyone is watching!!

Nick and Miley: sorry

(afther school with Miley at home)

Miley: hey dad

Billy: hey darling

Miley: everything okay?

Billy: eum no, not really

Miley: (starts to get worried) whats wrong?

Billy: it think its best if you sit down for a minute sweety

Miley: (really worried) okay

Billy: I don't know how to tell you this, but I have cancer...

Miley: (starts crying) what?

Billy: I find out today

Miley: (crying) but I don't want you to die!!!

Billy: its not sure that i'm dieing bud!

Miley: (still crying) does Emily and Ashley know?

Billy: yeah, I told them an hour ago

Miley: (still crying) okay

Billy: come on Smiley, where is that smile that I love

Miley: (fakes a smile)

Billy: thats my little girl

Miley: daddy, is it okay if I go to Nick for a couple of houres?

Billy: who's Nick?

Miley: my boyfriend who lives next door

Billy: oh okay but be careful bud

Miley: alright bye love you

Billy: love you to bud

(with Nick)

Nick: hey babe (kisses her)

Miley: hi

Nick: (sees that she has been crying) whats wrong?

Miley: (starts crying again) my dad got cancer!

Nick: shh baby, his gonna survive it!! I know it!!

Miley: (crying) I don't wanna lose him!! after my mom died, his my hero!!

Nick: (rubs her back) please stop crying Smiley

Miley: (sobs) i'm sorry (looks down)

Nick: (lifts her chin up) don't be, i'm glad you told me (smiles)

Miley: (smiles a little and kisses him) thank you for being here for me

Nick: anything for you (kisses her)

Miley: (deepens it)

Nick: (deepens it even more)

Miley: (turns in make- out session)

Joe: ow my eyes!!!

Emily: (laughs)

Miley: someone's jealous?

Joe: no, I got everything I need with Em (kisses her)

Emily: (smiles) Miley, you're okay?

Miley: i'm trying to be strong for dad, you?

Emily: me to, hard t believe huh?

Miley: yeah (looks down)

Nick: (lifts her chin up and kisses her) everything will be okay

Joe: hey , why don't we watch a movie?

Miley: great idea, what do you want to see?

Joe: I have no idea

Nick: what about the notebook?

Emily: isn't that a girlmovie?

Joe: so, you girls are having a hard time and its just 1 movie!

Emily: that's so sweet (kisses him)

Joe: i'm so gonna watch more girlsmovies with you!!

everyone: (laughs)

(at the end of the movie)

Miley: (crying) that was so beautiful!

Emily: (crying) I know, I wish I had a life like that

Joe: you wanna spend 1 summer with someone, leave and get back together a couple of years later?

Emily: if its with you, yeah then I wish

Joe: (kisses her)

_alright that was it!! sorry that I took me so long but I'm really busy lately! Again sorry!! please review, it makes me happy and them I will hurry up with the next one!! promise!! next chapter: sleepover and by the way sorry about the '!!!!' I just like to push the '!!!!' botton_


	11. Chapter 11

(Saturday night at the sleepover) (doorbell rings)

Selena: hey Smiles, hey Em, thanks for coming (hugs them)

Miley: no problem

Emily: so what are we gonna do?

Selena: I invited the boys to, so what about truth or dare?

Emily: great!! I love that game! (excited) _(an: I also love the game!!!)_

Miley: me to!!! (also excited)

Selena: let's go inside then

(inside as the others arrived)

Joe: can I start?!? please?!?

Selena: sure go ahead

Joe: Mitchel, truth or dare?

Mitchel: truth

Joe: If you had to choose between everything in the world and Selena, what would it be?

Selena: what kind of question is that?

Vanessa: knowing Joe, a random one

Everyone: (laughs)

Joe: now answer the question!

Mitchel: Selena duh!!

Selena: aw thanks babe (kisses him)

Mitchel: Zac, truth or dare?

Zac: I pick dare

Kevin: thats my friend (high fives Zac)

Mitchel: I dare you.........to switch clothes with V

Vanessa: Mitchel!!!

Mitchel: sorry but he said dare

Zac: fine, come on V (they go to the bathroom to switch clothes)

(in the bathroom)

Zac: (gives his shirt)

Vanessa: (stares at his abs)

Zac: V? You okay?

Vanessa: (snaps out of it and blushes) yeah, but can you turn around please? I don't have anything

under this

Zac: (blushes) okay

(they switch clothes and they go back in the living room)

Zac: Mitchel!! the clothes are to small!!!

Vanessa: yeah and mine to big!!!

(everyone except Zac and V: laughs) (after they go back to change)

Zac: my turn, Nick truth or dare?

Nick: dare

Zac: I dare you to go in the bedroom, close your eyes and wait to someone kisses you and you have

to kiss back

Nick: okay (he does what Zac said)

Zac: I think its best that we let Miley In, because he will probably kill us If we let someone else in!!

everyone: (laughs)

Miley: (goes inside and kisses him deeply)

Nick: (smiles and deepens it)

Miley: (pulls away) how do you know it was me?

Nick: I would kill Zac if it wasn't you!!

Miley: (laughs and kisses him) come on, its your turn to ask)

Nick: oh ya, wait (kisses her) now we can go

Miley: (smiles)

(back in the living room)

Ashley: well that was long!

Nick and Miley: (smiles)

Nick: my turn, Joe, choose between Em and barney

Joe: eum eum

Emily: (whispering to Selena) what do I do?

Selena: (whispers) kiss him!

Emily: (kisses Joe)

Joe: emily!! I choose Emily!

Emily: (smiles and kisses him again)

(after the game)

Demi: let's watch a movie!

Kevin: okay which one?

All girls: holiday!!

All boys: oh no!!!

Ashley: what would you like to watch then?

All boys: Casino Royale

Miley: no!! I will be so scared!!

Nick: but I will protect you!

Miley: fine, let's watch James Bond!

All boys: yes!!

(in the middle of the movie)

everyone: (kissing with there boyfriends)

_____________________________________doorbell rings_____________________________

Selena: I will get that

(when she comes back)

Selena: Nick, Joe, Kevin its for you

Nick: who is it?

Selena: eum your ex-girlfriends

jobros: oh no

Emily: what ex-girlfriends, I thought Demi, Selena and Vanessa where your ex-girlfriends

Joe: Selena meant the girlfriends before Demi, Selena and Vanessa

Miley: then why did you say oh no

Nick: they're psychic!!

Kevin: yeah, they won't leave us alone!!

Nick: Lena, can you please send them away?!?

(couple of minutes later)

Selena: they're gone!

Nick: you didn't tell them that we have new girlfriends, did you?

Selena: (sighs) they already know!

Jobros: oh no!!

sorry that I took me awhile to post a new chapter because I sprained my dumb with basketball!! I know... how can you sprain your dumb with basketball? Well guess what I can!!! anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter!! next chapter will be 2 months later...


	12. Chapter 12

(2 months later)

Nick: hey Em, did you see Miley?

Emily: No, sorry i was gone early to meet Joe, why?

Nick: because she wasn't in class today

Emily: she probably just overslept, don't worry

(after school)

Nick: hey Ash, do you know where Miley is?

Ashley: I have no idea

Emily: (crying) Nick, Ash....

Ashley: Em, what's wrong?

Emily: (crying) Miley....

Nick: (worried) what about Miley?

Emily: (sobs) she's in the hospital

Nick: no, not Miley!!!! (starts crying)

Ashley: what happened?

Emily: a car crashed on dads car this morning

Nick: (crying) NOOO!!!

Ashley: (crying) and what about dad?

Emily: (sobs) his fine, but the car crashed on her side of the car

Ashley: (still crying) come on we've got to go to the hospital, I will ask Kevin to drive us

(at the hospital)

Ashley: (runs up to Billy) your okay dad?

Billy: yeah

Emily: how's Miley?

Doctor: someone here for Miley Steward?

Nick: (jumps up still crying) how is she?

Doctor: i'm afraid she's in a coma

Nick: NO!!! (crying really hard)

Billy: (also crying) can we see her?

Doctor: 1 person today, the rest can go tomorrow

Billy: Nick, you can go, just tell her how she is okay?

Nick: are you sure Mr,Steward?

Billy: yeah go ahead

(inside)

Nick: (sees Miley and starts crying again)

Miley: (hears its Nick: in coma: please baby, don't cry)

Nick: Miley....please wake up (crying)

Miley: (in coma: i'm trying I really am)

Nick: I love you.....

my dumb still hurts but I made another one because I have a lot of tests next week so I won't post every week sorry, I hope you enjoyed it!!! next chapter will be out if I have time and my stupid dumb doesn't hurt anymore!! stupid dumb!!!


	13. Chapter 13

Jamie: Allison, Kate, i need your help! _(made up characters)_

Kate: with what?

Jamie: I want Nick back!!

Allison: only if you help us get Joe and Kevin back!

Jamie: yeah the stupid stewards are so gonna lose there boyfriends!! (laughs evil)

Allison and Kate: yeah

(next day at school)

Jamie: hey Nick

Nick: euh hi Jamie

Jamie: how are you?

Nick: good

Jamie: really? I thought you had problems with Miley! But who cares, she's a slut!!

Nick: no! She is not and we have no problems, so leave me alone!!

Jamie: sorry (sees Miley coming and kisses Nick)

Miley: (runs away crying)

Nick: (pushes Jamie angry and sees Miley running away) why did you do that?

Jamie: because she's a slut and i'm better for you!

Nick: no, you're not!! (runs away looking for Miley and finds her at the park crying) Miley!!

Miley: (stands up) leave me alone Nick! (is about to walk away)

Nick: (grabs her arm) let me explain!

Miley: why would I listen?

Nick: because I love you so much and I don't wanna lose you!

Miley: (sighs) fine explain

Nick: (tells her everything)

Miley: what did I do wrong to her?

Nick: nothing she just wants me back

Miley: when you told me they where psychic, I didn't thought it was so bad!!

Nick: (laughs) ya!

Miley: i'm sorry

Nick: don't be! (kisses her)

Miley: (deepens it)

Nick: (pulls away) I love you

Miley: I love you to

_so that was it!! because its now christmasbreak I will post more soon!! I hope you liked it!! _


	14. Chapter 14

(3 months later: the doorbell rings)

Joe: I will get it... hello? Anyone here? (he sees a letter)

Kevin: who was it?

Joe: just a letter

Nick: what does it say?

Joe: (reads the letter) omg!!!

Nick and Kevin: what's wrong?

Joe: Jesse got are girlfriends!!

Kevin: what?! That isn't possible!! (calls Ashley)

oh no....no answer

Nick: (calls Miley) No!!!!

Joe: (calls Emily) also no answer!

Sorry it's so short but i and it's Christmas so bye... oh and Merry Christmas xxx


	15. Chapter 15

(with the girls)

Ashley: what did we do to you?

?: nothing, but your boyfriends made me go to prison for 5 years

Miley: (crying) why do you do this to us and not them?

?: (laughs) 2 words: payback and revenge!

Emily: Joe will save us!!

Jesse: (laughs) your hot and funny, i like you (touchs her cheek)

Emily: don't touch me!!!!

(back with the boys)

Kevin: i got a plan: Nick, go to the police and tell them everything, Joe: call Kate and ask her of

you can talk to Jesse, i will say what you have to say to him okay?

* * *

Nick and Joe: okay

(on the phone with Joe and Kate)

Joe: hey Kate, can i talk to Jesse for a second?

Kate: no...

Joe: why not?

Kate: because I am not your girlfriend!!

Joe: (annoyed) what does that have to do with me talking to your brother?

Kate: everything..

Joe: Kate, please, just give me Jesse, we will talk about getting back together later okay?

Kate: (happy) really????

Joe: (rolls his eyes) yeah, now give the phone to Jesse please

Kate: alright talk to you later, love you

Joe: yeah yeah you to

Jesse: hello?

Joe: let our girlfriends go!!!

Jesse: sorry I can't

Joe: why not?

Jesse: because they're hot and you have to answer a question first!

Joe: why?

Jesse: let's say your answer is very important for your girlfriends life!

Joe: can I talk to Emily first?

Jesse: fine

I wanted to end 2008 well, so I made a new chapter hope you like it.... what will happen next??? you will find out next time lol.... Charlotte


End file.
